


Deprecate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Asshole!Gibbs, Gen, M/M, Tony!Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self deprecating Tony. Depressing. Sad. What if Gibbs return from Mexico broke Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprecate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day 5/5/1999 [deprecate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/05/deprecate).
> 
> deprecate  
> [Archaic] To pray against, as an evil; to seek to avert by prayer.  
> To disapprove of strongly.  
> To belittle; to depreciate.
> 
> I struggled with this one and it took a rather depressing turn. I tried to hint at a happy ending, but don't blame me if you cry reading this.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse.

# 

Deprecate

Strewn all over the floor and his desk rested a complete mess. Tony stared at it, hurt surfacing on his expression before his mask slid in place. Apparently Gibbs returned and did not approve of the way he’d been running the team. Grabbing his backpack, he headed for Jenny’s office. “I’m taking the day. If you don’t like it, take it up with Gibbs.”

With that he turned and marched out of the building. He couldn’t believe it. Not even back a day and Gibbs had already deprecated him. Tossing his backpack into the car, he just about fell into the driver’s seat. Barely taking the time to fasten his seatbelt, he rammed his foot into the gas pedal. Shooting out of the NCIS lot he headed for his apartment.

Dropping off his car, phone, and wallet so that he couldn’t be tracked, Tony grabbed a wad of cash and headed off to the nearest bar to drown his sorrow in alcohol. Hearing the music playing in the bar, he chuckled bitterly. Perfect. Just perfect. Of course, Killing me softly with your love is playing. That’s just fucking perfect.

Shaking his head he ordered a beer and moved to a corner booth. He wondered if Jenny would actually contact Gibbs about him leaving. Or if anyone would notice he was missing. He nursed his first drink not wanting to get too drunk too fast as if anyone were to show up it would be earlier rather than later.

Hours passed and he was well into his 6th drink. He could feel himself beyond tipsy and knew if he didn’t call it a night, he’d end up beating someone up out of sure cussedness. Barely able to stand he still managed to meander to his front door. He blinked his eyes a few times unsure if he was seeing things from being drunk. 

When the vision didn’t change and Gibbs was still standing in front of his door, he could only shake his head and open the door not even bothering to try and close it. It was Gibbs who know why he was here, but guaranteed he wouldn’t leave until he’d had his say about whatever.

“What were you thinking?” Gibbs asked shutting the door behind him.

“What was I thinking? Oh that’s rich coming from you. Are you sure you want to have this conversation?” Tony stared barely conscious before stumbling over to his couch and collapsing onto it.

“You didn’t show up for work.”  
“I showed up. I told Jenny I was leaving. I thought it was pretty clear you didn’t want me there.”

“DiNozzo. Stop being an ass.” 

“I’m the ass? You’re the one who shipped off to Mexico and the only notice of your return was you dumping my work and belongings all over the floor and my desk.”

“What do you want from me, DiNozzo?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that.” Gibbs got up close and personal grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up so that they were face to face. “You wouldn’t be this upset over nothing.”

“What do you care? Do you want to kick me some more or something?”

Gibbs shook Tony. “Stop it. Stop it, DiNozzo. You are important. I came back for you. Don’t you know that?”

“Shaken not stirred. “ Tony laughed bitterly wagging like a limp rag in the wind amongst Gibbs shaking.

“Listen to me, Tony. Listen.” Gibbs demanded.

“Eh? Boss? What?” Tony fluttered his eyes unsure at the change in tone he heard in Gibbs voice.

“I care about you, damn it. Don’t skip out on work tomorrow. I need you there.” With that Gibbs gently laid Tony out on the couch and took a step back.

When Tony only blinked blearily up at him confused, Gibbs dropped a kiss on his forehead and left. “I expect to see you at work tomorrow. Don’t forget. You won’t like the results if I have to come find you again.”


End file.
